


Not Obsessed (Just Impolite)

by queenklu



Series: tumblr au meme ficlets of randomness [5]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Football, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:12:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenklu/pseuds/queenklu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nanny AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Obsessed (Just Impolite)

“Only break bones that aren’t yours this time, mmm?” Lagertha kisses him soundly at the door, hand on his cheek.

Ragnar already has his war paint on, and he grins, hand at the small of her back. “I always try,” he says, and deepens the kiss until it’s filthy, near indecent, and then he flicks a glance over her shoulder and smiles even wider against her mouth. “Bye,” he murmurs, “my love.”

One last kiss and he shoulders his gear, shoulder pads lumped against the purple and gold of his jersey. “Go Vikings,” she orders, and swats him on the ass before he leaves. 

She’s still pursing her lips against a smile at the twinkle in his eye as she turns back to their new nanny, standing poleaxed by the kitchen door. It’s a little difficult to tell if the flush is from meeting one of the world’s greatest football players, or…something else, but it only goes deeper once he realizes she’s caught him.

“I, I’m sorry,” Athelstan stammers. “I heard a noise, I thought maybe one of the kids was up early.”

“Don’t worry,” she tells him, heels clicking steadily against the mahogany floorboards as she moves toward him. “We’ll soon both be out of your hair.”

On impulse—to see if she can get his blush to turn crimson, perhaps—she brushes a kiss against his cheek. His whole face burns red.

“Be sure to give the kids a bath,” she says, and snags her purse off the counter behind him, ready to go to work.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to run with this idea, gooooo for it, I'd love to read it! :D
> 
> Thanks for putting up with these senseless little drabbles, I just wanted to put them somewhere I'd be able to find them again!


End file.
